moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Starwarsfanno1
Hello! Be welcome to post any questions! Reply Well, yes. You've just become a Chat Mod so I think you should fullfill your Chat Mod status first. Don't rush into things. It's also better to have Rollback rights when you're an admin. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) You have been warned by another admin. Don't remove messages please. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:38, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Er-hem! Here it is! Plus don't bother lieing, we admins can check your editing history. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) No, it doesn't mean you can't remove messages but if you do keep messages, it'll easier for you and others to remember. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You are only a chat mod, you can't block. Ban someone means to ban the from chat, not the wiki. Just figured I would alert you about that. Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 21:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Codes Sorry, I dont have them intil Christmas :) ~ User:Tyger5000 ~ Chat Mod! :D ~ 11:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You didn't get the messge. All the codes fro mthe code contest where in the Giveaway, sorry. ~ User:Tyger5000 ~ Chat Mod! :D ~ 11:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You are becoming way more active, I like it :) Shelbypinky1 Talk Page (Click Here) 18:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry to keep you waiting for your Moshling Codes, I am just low in stock of Moshling Codes at the moment. Thank you so much for your pationts. THE CODE SHOP. Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 12:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply I see there's been a lot of commotion between you and Arandazzo830. I've seen the comment I and I agree. He will be banned for 2 weeks. If he is still annoying you after the ban then contact me or any other Admin and we will deal with it. PS: BTW, as you can see there's some pictures of moshlings that are new. Can you please help me rename or create new pages for these new moshlings. Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! You're now an admin! You can now protect and unlock pages and you can also block users too! But remember, if you abuse these tools, then you will be demoted and blocked. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Er... You know you're an admin, right? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 05:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an admin! Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 17:22, February 4, 2013 (UTC) As a new admin I understand, but you should already know that. Adminship is a high responsibility. You need to have learned your tools. But still congrats 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 19:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! :( I saw what you said about me, that was SO rude! I thought we were friends! 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)' 20:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC) NoahN2 said on my favourite moshlings page this is bad and dumb. Please give him a warning. Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 17:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I need to talk to you about this: http://prntscr.com/rsg11 . Click on the link. You know what I'm talking about and I know that Sadie has seen this. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I was talking about what sefelic has above, I thought we were friends :( Here is the link again if you need it. http://prntscr.com/rsg11 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (Click Here)''' 20:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I did not edit the picture and nor did Brantan. This is serious now and we need to know the truth. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) New Moshling Egg Hey Star, I just thought I would tell you that there's a new moshling egg on Main Street. Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 07:25, February 13, 2013 (UTC) BranTan3478 BranTan vandalized your user page. He says your monster is ugly and your slideshow was updated on the 51st Aptober. Sorry about it! Ben Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 16:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I have dealt with this. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply I don't know. I've been wondering about that too. Ask Abce, I think he knows. ~~ Sefelic 3D ~~ (talk) 19:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply I just have to tinker with some code, that's all. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I just want to say a BIG thank you to you for supporting me to be an admin. Sadly I didn't become an Admin as people say I'm inactive. I always check for vandals work. Anyway, I'm applying for Rollback. So here's my Request for Rollback page! I hope you support! benjaminddd8 Talk 06:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'll do it asap. *Edit: Here you go! I'm sorry I can't find a transparent picture of Scrumpy this is the only one that I found, maybe you could ask Tyger to make a transparent pic of him. Legolas Rules!http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130412102732/moshimonsters/images/a/ae/Scrumpy.png Hey Hey Star, are you going to be active again? You were a great Admin but if you don't reply to this message in a week, you might be demoted. A good Admin needs to be active. Ok then! Glad you're back. But in the future, if you are going on Holiday, maybe you could tell us so we know why you are inactive. Anyway thanks, Yay! Yay! I have more edits then you, you have 502 and I have 700. I'm also a Standard User! BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:29, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't mean to brag, but it's interesting that I have more edits then an Admin when I'm a Standard User. BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 05:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC)